Not So Lonely Anymore
by LCO
Summary: After Bella's breakup from her high school sweetheart she had a very lonely year. One day, her best friend's boyfriend introduces her to his friend. That seem to change everything in her life. canceled! wirking on another one!


**Hey everyone… this is my first fanfiction that I think worth publishing. I really, really hope you'd like it. Please, please, please read and review. It would mean so much to me. I would really like to know what you think, even if it's negative. So… enjoy.**

**Ah, and... I'll say it once but it is meant for the whole thing: i own nothing. The characters belong ONLY to the most amazing author alive Stephanie Meyer!**

It was such a nice day outside, and I was so happy that the girls dragged me here. With all the little kids running around with their kites and the people picnicking all around us on the green grass it really felt like we were pulled out of Georges-Pierre Seurat's painting. Alice took us to this "Saturday family-fun in the park" thing to see her boyfriend's band playing. It wasn't the first time Rose and I heard Jasper play but because it was all rehearsals before, we were utterly surprise to hear they were actually very good.

"Gosh, I want to have one of those!" Alice said cheerfully to us, looking at a little kid playing with a puppy on the picnic blanket next to ours.

"What, a kid?" Rosalie laughed. "Tell it to Jazz, it will make him run so fast…" she trailed off. Alice and Jazz has only been dating for about three month, though she was deeply in love with him. It was way too soon, even for my beloved hyper friend, to talk about kids. Plus, she was only 22 and hasn't even finished college yet.

"No, not the boy! The dog." She defended herself. "But I guess I could wait until I we finish collage, or at least until I move out from the dorms." We all knew how much she wanted to move in with Jasper. We mocked her constantly about how much she wanted to get rid of us, but truly, no matter how much I loved her and was delighted she was so happy with him, I was jealous.

I wanted someone to love and to be loved by. I wanted to be held when I was sad and celebrated with when happy. But I knew that sooner or later I would get it again. It has been almost a year since Jacob, my high school sweetheart, and I broke up. I was devastated after we decided together that it was just not working anymore. I loved him so much, but after I left to collage and he stayed at the reservation we just… weren't the same anymore.

I knew that deep inside Rose felt the same. Even if from the outside she appears as the one night stand kind of girl that she most of the time was, she really wanted the same thing as all of us.

The song ended and Jasper took the mike. "So… our last song for today is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend that I love so much. Honey," he looked at our direction as he spoke now, "this is for you".

Alice had this huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands. God, I am so jealous! Have I mentioned it already?

Once the song ended Alice pulled us up and leaded us towards the stage. The moment Jasper stepped down the stage Alice jumped on him, her short legs lost touch with the ground, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands instantly went to her waist, keeping her from falling flat on the floor. After they kissed for a moment Jazz spoke "so, what do you think?"

"You were so great! Thank you so much for the last song! You know it is my favorite…" she grinned.

"Yes, I do" he carefully placed her on the floor. "So, did you guys like it too?" he asked me and Rose.

"Yeah, Jazz, you were really great." I said and gave him a quick hug. Rose did the same.

"Well, good" he said cheerfully, "I've got to introduce you to the guys" he spoke to the three of us.

"The guys?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe what happened before we went on stage," he was so excited. I don't think I've seen him like this before, and I have known him for like a year. He is in my History class and we set next to each other before I introduced him to Alice one day. "I was tuning my guitar when my two best friends from home came! I was so shocked. They were all like 'we've heard you have this big gig so we thought it would be a good time to tell you we are transferring here' like it was nothing big" he told us what happened as he leaded us through the crowd. "They said that Emm got kicked out of school because he slept with his teacher, so they just figured that they'd move here with me."

He stopped in front of two guys. "Alice, Bella, Rose." He pointed at us as he spoke. "These are my _best_ friends in the whole world, Emmett and Edward"

I looked up and just wasn't able to form the words I had just had in my mouth. In front of me was standing the most beautiful, stunning person I have ever seen. He had the most beautiful shade of green in his eyes that were holding my gaze with his. He looked like he was pulled out of a male underwear catalog. The other big guy's hand pulled me out of my trance.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" he said after I took his hand and he shook it.

"Bella. Nice to meet you" I smiled at him, hoping that my staring wasn't too obvious.

The god of a man offered me his hand as well, his cheeks colored with a shade of light pink all of a sudden. I took his with a smile.

"I'm Edward. It is very nice to meet you" he shook my hand and smiled a crocked smile that made my heart miss a beat.

"You, too" I answered. We were interrupted by the girls that also offered their hand for him to shake. He held my gaze for a moment before turning to Alice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After helping the band put the equipments in the drummer's van we left, the six of us, to a local club that Emmett wanted to go to. We talked all the way down there and I was glad to learn that they were both extremely nice. Apparently Edward knew Jasper since the first grade and they become best friends immediately. They met Emmett in 7th grade when he punched Edward in the nose for making fun of him, without even meaning too. They become best friends after that.

Once in the club, Rosalie found us an empty round table in the corner. I set between Edward, who I had a hard time taking my eyes off, and Rose.

"… So we left in the morning, just like that!" Rose told us a story about her family. I really couldn't pay any attention to anything but the fact that the side of Edward's arm touched mine. I felt so stupid for acting like a teenager with a crush. It was so not like me to feel like that for someone I have just met. I caught him looking at me a couple of times; in each one he blushed immediately and lowered his look to the table.

A new song started to play. "Oh! I love this song!" Alice jumped up and down in here sit. "Jazzy, come dance with me" she stood up and took him by the hand. He gave the guys a look and left to the dance floor.

"So…" Emmett said, facing Rose. "Do you what to dance?" he smiled.

"Yeah, you wish!" she hissed back. I gave her a meaningful look and she just smirked at me.

"Do… Do you…" Edward turned to me. God, did he want to dance with me? _I can't dance!_ I screamed in my head. "Do you… want to dance?" I could see the hope in his eyes. For the first time ever I would have traded about anything to be able to dance.

"I… I can't dance" I smiled apologetically.

"Ah." Was all he said and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want to" I said quickly. "I just can't. You will lose your toes, believe me"

He laughed. "It's all about the leading. Believe _me_." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it with a worried smile and followed him to the dance floor.

"I hope Rose and Emmett won't kill each other" I said as he put his hands on my waist. I almost lost my breath but tried to hide it behind the casual conversation.

"If anyone would be killed, it would be Emm." He chuckled.

"So, are you excited moving here from Chicago?" I put my hands on his shoulders, and his hands moved to my back. I didn't know if he felt the fire I felt from the places we touched. I hoped he did because he is the first guy that made me feel that way since Jake.

"Yeah. I'll miss everyone, though." He looked into my eyes and we started moving along with the beat. It really wasn't that bed. I felt kind of balanced with his arms around me. "But I'm happy to see that Jasper has you three and all so Emmett and I won't be alone."

"You won't" I assured him. I could see the grope growing already. "And just as well. I think that Jazz was getting a little uncomfortable hanging around with three girls all day long" I laughed.

"Some say 'uncomfortable', others say 'lucky'" he smiled. I could feel my cheeks turning red and hoped he couldn't see it in the dim red light of the dance floor. "So, what about you? Did you know Alice and Rosalie before college?" he asked sweetly.

"Alice and I met in 9th grade when I moved to Forks to live with my Dad. She was so nice to me on the first day. It was really the only bright spot in all the darkness of that day. We became best friend and when we moved here we asked to be roommates. That is when we met Rose. She was our new roommate and it didn't take long for her to join us at the 'best friends club'" I chuckled at our little silly name for our once a week girls night out.

"That's nice" I wasn't sure if he talked about the story or the dance, but either way, it was.

His hand moved to the small of my back making my heart flutter loudly in my chest. I hoped he couldn't hear it. I slowly moved my hands to his neck, trying not to give it to much thought.

The song ended and a new one started. I was surprised to hear it because it was so unknown. I actually loved this song. It was on the new CD I had just bought couple of days ago.

"Oh, I love this song." Edward said.

"Me too, I can't believe you know this band! No one knows them!" Wow, maybe we have more in common than I thought.

"Are you kidding me? I just bought their new CD a week ago. I love them" I could see he was surprised that I knew them as well.

"Me too!" I smiled. He slowly spun me around. I tried to be as graceful as I could, which was very hard with my not so high heels. Because of the spin I got a sight on our table and was shocked to see what was going on there.

"Look, Edward!" I laughed. He stop the spin and I leaned slowly back at him. We were both facing our table.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming! They were so mean to each other like a minute ago." He laughed as well. In front of us Rose and Emmett kissed passionately, Rose sitting on Emmett's lap.

"You know what they say, there is a thin line between love and hate" I chuckled once again at our friends.

I turned around slowly placing my hands on his chest. He locked eyes with me and I felt my heart jump in my chest. He then looked to my lips and then my eyes again, silently asking me a question. _Yes! Please yes! _Was all I could think. I didn't move, letting him know I wanted it to happen. He leaned slowly towards me, his gaze locked with mine. And then all of the people around us disappeared, the music stopped, and the most amazing thing in the world happened. His lips slowly touched mine and my eyes closed. It was the most intense first kiss I have ever had. It started to get more heated when his fingers tangled into my hair, holding me to him. I couldn't help but do the same. I wanted to feel his beautiful bronze hair through my fingertips. I tugged on it gently, causing him to moan. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth lightly and he slipped his tongue in. I groaned and intertwined my tongue with his.

I tried to take a step closer to him, wanting to touch him as much as I could, but of course my clumsiness found me end I tripped on my own foot. Edward caught me before I fell down to the floor, his hands wrapped around me, and chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked, the crocked smile from earlier making an appearance.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I hurt you? I just tripped on my foot." He never released me from his hold.

"No, It's okay" he ran the back of his hand on my cheek, a shiver ran through me as he did so. He leaned into me slowly, and kissed me again. I felt so whole in that moment. Maybe, just maybe, the lonely period in my life was about to be over? I truly hope so.

**So… what do you think? Next chapter would be up soon. Please R/R.**

**Love you all, Lior.**


End file.
